Quickstrike
Quickstrike was a female NightWing with black scales and eyes . She was Deathbringer's mother and teacher as well as a NightWing assassin, she was also a great rival to Morrowseer, who proved to be a possible threat to her son. She was later struck by lightning, and was then soon killed by two of Blister's soldiers. Biography Assassin Quickstrike is first seen asking her son, Deathbringer, to spy on the queen. She says she is going to have a meeting with Princess Greatness in one hour and wants him to listen in on the conversation. Later, at the beginning of the meeting, Deathbringer hears Morrowseer talking with Quickstrike, Greatness, and the queen. Quickstrike keeps it short and asks if Deathbringer can come with her to the continent on an assassination assignment involving a SeaWing general named Tempest. She claims that he needs to learn about politics and the geography of Pyrrhia, as well as how to properly assassinate a dragon, and that it would be the perfect opportunity. Morrowseer says no at first, but agrees on the condition Battlewinner proposed that Deathbringer must slay either Slaughter or Vengeance by midnight of that night before he can go. After Deathbringer completes his mission, however, Quickstrike meets him afterwards in the dragonet sleeping cave. She says she was going to tell him not to attempt an assassination, and that he should've checked with her first. Deathbringer apologizes, but Quickstrike is still fretting. She fears that Morrowseer will have some kind of punishment ready for her son because he killed one of Morrowseer's pets, and so she arranges for them to leave that night. Later, the two are hovering over the Bay of a Thousand Scales, waiting for any sign of life, when Quickstrike is hit by a bolt of lightning. Deathbringer hides his luckily, still-breathing but unconscious mother under some fallen trees. She does not wake up, and when Deathbringer kills Tempest, Blister's allies are confused, yet enraged, and search the island. They find Quickstrike by herself, and Deathbringer cannot follow, afraid that his cover will be blown. After the soldiers came back with news that Quickstrike was half dead, Blister called her "completely irrelevant", and told the soldiers to make her "completely dead". Personality Quickstrike seemed to be a quick-thinking dragon. She got worried about her son, whom she probably loved very much, though she never actually said this on top of the fact that she treated Deathbringer like an apprentice. She seemed to hold a bit of a grudge against Morrowseer, as he did order Deathbringer on a nearly impossible mission. She was extremely patient, as she had stayed out waiting for Tempest at least a few days. Quickstrike was protective of her tribe, and knew she cannot let any other dragon see them on a mission, or their secret will be revealed. This is why she was secretive. She was a very skilled NightWing, with plenty of training techniques to show other NightWings and Deathbringer. Family Tree Trivia *Quickstrike may be the stuffed dragon in Burn's weirdling collection featured in The Brightest Night, though this is unconfirmed. *Quickstrike's name is ironic because lightning ultimately caused her death. *Quickstrike is also the only known dragon to die at least partially from a lightning strike. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold QuickstrikeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Quicktrike.png NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing The Thunder Rolls.png|Quickstrike and Deathbringer (By QueenClam) Assasinscene.jpg|The scene in Assassin where Deathbringer is telling Quickstrike about the war and the rival sisters alliances quickstrikes quick strike.png|Quickstrike's quick strike by - DROBOT80 70909.png|Quickstrike by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Quickstrike-715166142 Quickstrike.png|Quickstrike by QueenClam References fr:Quickstrike Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Assassin Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Assassins Category:Deceased